In the conventional preparation of wet-chemical co-precipitated mixed-oxide ceramic powders, the wet-co-precipitated powders are separated from the aqueous solution, in which they are formed, by filtration, sedimentation, centrifugation, or evaporation, washed with DI water, separated again, washed with acetone or 2-propanol, separated again, spread in a silica glass flat-bottom tray or in a silica glass round-bottom boat, and dried in an oven or vacuum oven at 105° C. or so. After drying, the tray is transferred to a box furnace, or the boat to a tube furnace. In the furnace, the temperature is increased to the calcining temperature.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.